A Never Wilting Bloom
by juicygirl213
Summary: Jezibella Riddle, supposevely the missing daughter of Voldemort and Lily Potter was taken from Godrics Hollow to the ophanage where her father grew up and then moved to NY City on orders not to know of her previous life, not even about her twin, Harry.
1. Chapter 1 Prologue and A Relization

Chapter 1 - A Never Wilting Bloom – Prologue and a Realization

Jezibella Lilliana Riddle, supposedly the missing child of Lily Potter nee Evans and Tom Riddle was taken from Godric's Hallow, on Hallows eve, 14 years ago, and placed in the care of the orphanage where her father grew up. 6 weeks later under explicit orders of Lucius Malfoy she was adopted by a muggle family in New York, to be kept away by not only our world, but from her brother…..Harry James Potter.

Jezibella (or otherwise known as by Madelyn) was sitting in Central Park with none the Liam Traybeck, the most popular guy at Madison Avenue Prep. It hadn't been long since they started dating. Well maybe it had; it had been 4 months. They were sitting under one of the many fine, oak trees that Central had to offer. Maddie was staring off into the distance thinking of the dreams she had been having awful dreams that seemed to be like flashbacks, dust in the wind. Her latest one was of a baby girl and boy crawling around on the carpet. There was a lady with red hair the same color as Maddie's. She seemed to be coaxing the children toward and when they reached her, she gave them each a kiss on the forehead. Then walked in a hooded figure he had pulled out a stick and waved it at the lady and she fell over dead. They were so vivid that every dream kept becoming more lifelike. "Maddie…..Maddie….Maddie! Stop daydreaming love." said Liam annoyingly "Oh sorry Liam what did you say I didn't hear you." Maddie replied "That's because you were daydreaming again, you really should go see someone about these dreams Maddie." He replied shaking his head

She had told her parents that she was having such terrible visions they just laughed and said "Oh Maddie always trying to make entertainment. Next she'll be saying I can eat fire". Although she made friends with almost everyone she met she knew she was different. She had these aneurisms when someone made her mad to throw them against a wall. She felt like she didn't belong like she was the problem that the fire happened in the basement when nothing was plugged. She was the one to flood the apartment when no faucets were running. It was strange how everything that went wrong happened at the wrong time like magic.

Anyway there she was staring off into space trying to ignore the rambling coming from Liam's mouth when suddenly a blond figure appeared. "Well Jezibella, do you mind introducing me to your friend?" asked the figure who was obviously a male "Who are you?" she asked "Oh that's right I forgot I haven't seen you since you were a young thing, I am Lucius Malfoy. Who is this?" he said "I'm Liam… Liam Traybeck. Why did you call Maddie Jezibella?" "Ah yes, filthy muggle you really don't young Jezi at all, do you? I do, born on the 31st of July 1995. Lived in England for a short time. Loves novellas by Nicolas Sparks and listens to Miley Cyrus in secret. She comes from English royalty and she lives with her adopted family the Masons. Isn't that right? Jezibella I'm going to ask you to remain calm." Lucius said pulling out what happened to be like the stick from her dream. He waved it at her and just live a gentle breeze her appearance changed winds. She was no longer a freckly red head, but a tan skinned, emerald eyed, black haired 15 year old.

"Wow what just happened?" I asked "It's complicated, but Jezi you're a witch. You can do magic." Said Lucius "Wait what? I'm confused." Liam replied "Jezibella had a glamour charm put on her so she would blend in with others. If she hadn't been submitted to such magic Jezi would have been dead by now." Lucius replied "Wait what am I in some sort of danger or something am." "Yes and I need you to come back to England with me as soon as possible." "She's not going anywhere. Maddie you can't listen to this loon, he'll end up raping you on some street corner or something." Liam said sternly "Young man I must ask you to remove yourself from Jezibella's person before I do something drastic." "No I will not." Liam replied yelling causing stares from all corners of the park. "Very well then, Stupefy!" Lucius screamed and Liam fell backwards as if some force pushed him and there he lay unconscious. And the world went black.


	2. Chapter 2 Waking Up

Chapter 2 – A Never Wilting Bloom – Waking Up

"Huh?" I said as I stirred from my slumber. "Oh look alive everyone, she's woken up." said a young male who through my blurry eyes looked like very much like a mini version of Lucius. "Good morning Jezibella, feeling better?" he asked inquisitively. "I'm fine. Wait where am I?" I inquired. "Why we're in Malfoy Manor. The name's Malfoy….Draco Malfoy. I'm guessing you slept well?" "Why yes I have. Now Draco, how exactly did I get here, I don't remember a plane or boat?" I asked. "Why Apparation of course." Draco said with a smile, as if explaining something to a child. "Apparation lets the said person go from one place to another with a pop." "I think our guest is hungry, Draco. Why don't you take Jezibella down to the kitchens for some breakfast?" said Lucius interrupting my gaze from Draco's handsome features and soft grey eyes.

Draco then pulled me from the settee that I had been laying on for God knows how long, and out through the door. We raced through various halls and down a spiraling staircase. Eventually, after minutes of racing through twisted corridors of the Manor, we reached a door that lead to the kitchens. Almost instantaneously after Draco knocked, the large wooden door was opened by an odd and inhuman creature, about the size of a small child. "Draco, what is this thing?" I asked in disgust, trying not to stare at the repulsive little creature. "It's a house-elf dear Jezi; house-elves have worked for wizarding families since the 12 century. They do everything and anything you want them to do." He said with a chuckle. "Like cooking and cleaning or laundry, well you get the idea." "I don't know about you, but I think they're freaky beyond belief." I said in a strong tone "So do most people, but they are extremely helpful. What would you like for breakfast Jezi?" "I would like a spinach omelet and some peaches and crème please." I replied with a smile

Spinach omelets were the only way I would eat eggs, and peaches and crème reminded of the pleasant mornings I had eaten breakfast at my grandmother's house, after I had spent the night. Draco nodded, and then repeated my order to the nearest house elf, which then ran, and told the even littler elf at the stove what I wanted. Then, he lead me through to stained glass French doors, out into a small park, to a gazebo in which there sat a small table, two expensive looking dining chairs, and silver wear sets for two. He graciously pulled out my chair for me and I sat down. "So, Jezi tell me about you." Draco said. "Well, I have lived in New York since before I can remember, however I was adopted from an orphanage somewhere in Britain. My adopted family was the Masons, and they had two older sons before they adopted me. I've attended Madison Avenue Preparatory since I was 13 years old. I absolutely love visiting Central Park. My favorite color is emerald green and I love the smell of lavender and fresh balsam trees." I replied somewhat out of breath. "Tell me have you been in a past relationship?" Draco asked, with a mischievous twinkle in his eye. I was so flustered; I didn't even notice that a house elf had set down my food.

"I find that question quite personal. I hardly know you, Mr. Malfoy. Back in America we would such a question impertinent and improper. But as improper as it may be yes I have dated one guy before I left New York and I didn't enjoy it." I replied with a face of shock "I'm sorry I didn't wish to cause you anymore distress than you've already had. Do tell me was he rude to you?" he asked "I don't know. I think he got annoyed that I kept drifting off into space every time we went out on a date." I replied "I think he shouldn't have had any reason to be annoyed. If you're drifting off, it's his fault for boring you to death." Draco replied "Thanks, but I think I'm the one who made him bored. So what's on the agenda for today?" I asked with eagerness "Well first we're going into Diagon Alley to get you a wand and since your birthday is so close, and mother reminded me that we're holding you a coming out party, that we need to find you a dress." Draco replied "Oh ok well then I better go get ready then." I said

Draco and I left the kitchens shortly after and headed back to my suite. He dropped me off so I could freshen up and change. "My suite is right across the hall from yours and down at the end of the hall is the library if you ever get bored." Draco said "Thanks." I replied closing my door I went straight to the bath the water was infused with lavender and vanilla oils. After a long luxurious bubble bath, I headed to my walk in closet to pick out my outfit. I finally found a pair of Juicy Couture medium-wash skinny jeans and an emerald green v-neck tee. I decided to pair the ensemble with a pair of dark grey ballet flats and some silver hoop earrings. I put on some mascara and some eye shadow. I swiped on some mauve lipstick and some .JUICY perfume. Then I headed out the door to where Draco's chambers were to grab him so we could our exciting day. I knocked on the door and when he opened it he was gob smacked and speechless. Today was going to be interesting.


	3. Chapter 3 Shocker

Chapter 3 – A Never Wilting Bloom – Shocker

He stood there with no shirt on like he had seen the devil; jaw-dropped and everything. "Can I come in?" I asked stuttering; As if returning to reality he said "Sure." As I walked through the portal to his bedroom I saw a room dazzled in emerald green and silver. It looked like a remake of my suite except of course more fit for a guy's taste. "I'll be out in a few." He replied as he went into the closet. "Okay." I answered trying to catch my breath; It escaped me when I saw those angel carved and chiseled abs on Draco's core. He was a finely toned specimen by the looks of it he played football or soccer, or something of the sort. "So since you already asked me about myself, why don't you wow me with your life story?" I said trying to start up a conversation "Well, I was born in London. I've been going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry since I was 11. I'm a very good swordsman, dueler, and enjoy a good horseback ride. And I'm Slytherin's captain and seeker for the Quidditch team." He replied shuffling through the closet. "What are Slytherin and Quidditch?" I asked curiously "Slytherin is the house or homeroom as you Americans put it I belong to Hogwarts and Quidditch is a sport like American football, but on brooms." He replied coming out of the closet on with a pair of medium wash loose jeans, gray Hollister tee, and black converse. "You clean up nice." I said "Thanks." He said "Jezi, can I try something really quick." Draco asked me "Sure." I replied blindly

Then the most magical thing happened. Draco leaned into me and kissed me softly on my lips. "Wow! That felt good." I said smiling "Not good, brilliant!" Draco replied smirking and leaning in again "Mmm." I moaned as he moved away quicker than I had hoped "So to Diagon Alley, then?" he asked "Lead the way." I replied beaming

We then headed towards the unlit fireplace in his apartments and he pulled me in and he shouted "DIAGON ALLEY!" and the world went topsy turvy. A minute later we were coming into a huge building that looked like a mix between the leaning tower of Piza and the London Bank from Mary Poppins. "What is this place?" I exclaimed in awe "Gringotts the London Wizards' Bank." Draco replied. We passed by many a teller and I noticed that the closer we got the counter the weirder the tellers started to look. "Draco what's going on?" I asked really frightened "Those are goblins they keep the vaults safe from burglary and theft, we haven't had any theft for five centuries I think." Draco replied as we walked to the counter "What can I do for you today, Mr. Malfoy?" asked the goblin at the counter "Miss Riddle would like to make a withdraw." Draco said "Follow me." The goblin replied to them they went through the dark corridors of Gringotts and down what seemed many dingy steps in which carcasses of rats and beetles lay. They finally reach a vault which had no key hole. "Stand back." ordered the goblin

As the vault opened the view of billions of gold and silver and bronze coins came into view. "Welcome to the Vault of Black." The goblin said "What did you say goblin?" Draco asked "This is Miss Riddles vault Mr. Malfoy or maybe she isn't a Riddle after all." The goblin replied "Why you dare say that the Dark Lord's heir is not in your presence! You should be ashamed of yourself goblin. Miss Riddle is the one and only heir of the Dark Lord, don't mistake it." Draco said "Wow! I don't know what I'll do with all of this." I exclaimed "Take about 200 of the gold pieces and 100 of the silver pieces. That should be enough for the wand and the dress." Draco replied "Ok." I said giggling

As soon as I finished gathering the money from the vault, we walked over to the stair well we had come down. As we journeyed up the stairs I couldn't help but feel that eyes were on me. I brushed the feeling off as soon as I saw light because I knew that nothing could hurt me with Draco by my side.


	4. Chapter 4 Dig Up at Diagon Alley

Chapter 4 – Dig through at Diagon Alley

As we left Gringotts I saw a glair appear on Draco visage. "Draco, what's wrong?" I asked alarmed "Don't say a thing. Remember your name is Evans not Riddle." He replied in a sneer (Potter, Weasley and Granger approach)

"Fancy seeing you here Malfoy after what happened at the ministry with your father." Weasley taunted "Be careful of what you say weasel, your in the presence of a lady." Draco replied "Hermione?" "Madeline?" "God I never thought I'd see you again. How are you? What are you doing here?" I asked "Jezi you know the mud….this person?" "Yes I do Hermione and I grew up together. We used to be best friends until her family moved to England." I replied "Never knew you were a yank Granger." Malfoy smirked "It's not something that I'd bring up into discussion with you ferret." Hermione replied

"Am I going to get thoroughly introduced or am I just going to stay confused?" Harry asked ill-mannerly. "Oh yes, I am Jezibella Lillian Evans and you are?" I said "Harry James Potter. Pardon me, but you remind me of someone I knew a long time ago." Harry replied "I'm not that person unless you met that person in New York." I told Harry as we gazed into each other's green eyes "Sorry to break up the love fest, but Jezi we've got to get going." Draco said, my gaze was taking off of Harry and back to Draco who had a look of sadness painted on his face. "I will see you all later. Good bye Hermione, Harry, Mr. Weasel." I said "Goodbye Jezi." They all said even after the weasel joke

"I don't like it. Why is a pretty and smart girl like Jezibella hanging out with that odious ferret?" Ron asked "I don't Ron, but I'm going to get to the bottom of this." Harry replied with a stern look full with delusion and grief.

"Here we are Olivander's Wand Emporium." Draco spoke in a solemn tone "Draco Malfoy what in the blood hell is wrong with you? I understand you might not agree with the people we just met with, but that is not a reason to ruin the day. Don't let them ruin your day, because if you let them your a coward." I replied Draco then took me in his arms and kissed me hard, full with passion like no other. "You are mine." He spoke to me growling "Yes, all yours Mister Malfoy." I replied giggling

We then walked into the shop and I rang the bell. "Hello, how may I help you?" asked the man behind the counter "I'm here to purchase my wand." I replied smiling "Well now, Miss Riddle. I've got just the wand for you." The man said as he returned to the desk where the box was. "Come here. Now try this one, it is made of willow and has a phoenix feather core." He said I swished the wand and there was a very loud bang. "NO no definitely not. How about this one it is made of yew and is 10 1/4"." the man said I swished this wand and to no avail did it work for me. "Alright there's got o be a wand somewhere that fits you. Wait I think I know just the one." The man said before running to the back of the store "Try this 12" oak with dragon heart string." He spoke handing the wand over to me before he crouched behind the counter. As soon as I took hold of the wand the lights started to dim and I knew that this was my wand. "Curious very curious." The man spoke softly "What is curious sir?" I asked him "Usually children take after their parents and get a similar wand, but you my dear had a different destiny. It seems that the wand in with you are holding has a twin, but the twin of your wand no longer is in this realm, but has gone through the veil." Replied the man "You don't mean Olivander that Jezi's wand is tied to…" Draco tried to say "Oh yes it is. That is the funny thing Mr. Malfoy. Miss Riddle do you know of any connection you might have with the Black family?" the man asked "No I don't know any of the Blacks sir." I replied "Then you best be on your guard my dear. For the last person who came in here who received a twin wand has been tied to a horrible fate." The man said "And who is that sir?" I asked "Mr. Harry James Potter." He replied smirking


	5. Chapter 5 Must Have Madame Malkins

Chapter 5 – Must Have Madame Malkins

As we entered the store kiddy corner from Ollivanders, we were greeted by a very chubby, very short, and very senile lady. "Welcome to Madame Malkins, how may I help you?" she asked "We're looking for a traditional pureblood coming out gown. Can you help us?" Draco replied "Yes Mr. Malfoy I know exactly the gowns you're talking about. I grab you a couple things dear. The dressing rooms are back there." The old lady replied

The dressing rooms were small little rooms with 2 chair s and a table and a rack for the hangers. I took the dresses that Draco had already picked out on the way to the rooms and I shut the door leaving him outside in one of the chases. I turned to the dresses and picked one out to try on first. I pulled it on and zipped it on, it was a multi colored tulle, a-line ball gown. It fit perfectly and as I open the door Draco stood and gave me an icky face, showing that was definitely not appropriate. He did this with the rest of the dresses in the group and in the next group and next group and next group, until we came literally to the last dress in the store. It was a sweetheart, strapless ball gown, of cerulean blue and it had rhinestones on the bust and laced up in the back. As I walked out Draco turned around and starred. Not like before, but with desire and with an actual smile on his face. "That by far is the best one yet." He replied "You by far are the most beautiful woman I have ever meant." he accented each word between the kisses he made on my neck "Alright tiger, settle before we have to pay for a ripped dress." I said giggling "Yes take it off, before I take you here." He said smirked "DRACO!" I squealed in shock "I'm kidding love."

We then bought the dress and walked out smiling and joking. He made me have butterflies in my stomach and my brain fly out the window. He was absolutely the guy I wanted to spend my life with. The kind that lounges around a lot, but isn't too lazy. The kind who loves me unconditionally and can keep me on my toes; the protective and cute, sensitive type. He was definitely the man for me.


	6. Chapter 6 A Duel To Remember

Chapter 6 – A Duel to Remember

The next day I awoke to the sound of whimpering. At the foot of my bed was a King Cavalier Spaniel and a note.

Dear Jezi,

I realized that you did not have a companion and figured you might want one. Dash, which I named him after Queen Victoria's cavalier, is for when I'm not with you. I hope you like him!"

All my love, Draco

"Hello Dashie! I squealed at the pup as he wagged his tail. I then left my room and went across the hall to Draco's. He opened the door. "I see you got my gift. Did you like him?" He asked and I kissed him soundly meaning yes. "I'll take that as a yes. My dear we need you to get dressed. Y father hired some of the best duelers to help you learn some of the basics." Draco replied; so I then head back over and put on a tank top and spandex Capri's, also some tennis-shoes. Then we headed for a quick bite before heading to the workout room. We walked into the room and Draco automatically starts snarling. "What the Hell are you doing here, Potter!" he snarled "Snape and Wood are sick with the pox won't be better for a while." Potter replied "Hi Jezi, I'm Ginny Weasley, I'll be teaching you some basic hexes. The red head said as we shook hands and before I ran to hug Hermione and Harry "Are you sure Jezi? We can wait till next week to start training…" He tried to say "I'm quite sure Draco. I will be perfectly fine with Ginny, Hermione and Harry's help." I replied cutting him off

After an hour I had learned the bat bogey hex and the jiggle leg spell from Ginny. I had also learned from Hermione Alohamora and a spell to dry and style my hair in 5 seconds. It was now Harry's turn to teach and Draco as watching him like a hawk. For some reason the wand movements were not turning out so well. When I spoke Expelliarmus my wand flew out of my hand instead of me dispelling Harry. "No….no this is how you do it." Harry said as he turned me into to him and took a hold of my arm. "Like this." He said as he swished my arm in a curly-q motion, I giggled at him and then looked at Draco who was fuming. I then tried the spell: "Expelliarmus!" I shouted and Harry's wand flew out of his hand and he ran to me and lifted me up "You did great! I'm so proud of you…" Harry started to say as Draco broke up our little love fest "Alright, till tomorrow Potter, Weasel, Granger." He replied snarling

I then said my goodbyes and departed to take a shower. As I came out of the shower with comfy pants and an Aéro tee, I saw Draco sitting on my bed. I walked over to him "I'm so glad they are gone. I don't know how much longer I could stand to see him touch you." Draco replied with jealousy "Is someone jealous?" I flirted with him "Oh Jezi! You are going to be the death of me!" He replied happily tossing me up in the air and twirling me around the room as I giggled. "Draco you are my only. I don't care for Harry like that. It's always going to be you, my dragon." I said after he let me down and I kissed him firmly and lustily on the lips. As we broke apart I noticed he was crying. "What's the matter Draco?" I asked with concern "No one has ever said something like that to me before. I…I love you, Jezibella Riddle." He replied choking on his tears "And I love you Draco Malfoy, and nothing will ever change that!"I replied back entering us into another kiss


	7. Chapter 7 Cauchemar Nightmare

Chapter 7

The day of the ball could not come soon enough. Most of the time I spent with Draco was in the ballroom where we practice the "wizard waltz" among other ballroom dances for the ball. Draco was even more tentative than ever. Spending his fortune on little gifts for me every chance he could. But even in the entire splendor I couldn't wait for the ball to be over and for my life to return to normal. Now it's afternoon of the ball I am sitting on my bed after dueling with Draco and I know I need to get some rest. I soon start to drift into the world of dreams.

The room is dark and there stood Draco with someone cloaked in emerald green and black velvet. "She needs to know the truth, my Lord." Draco spoke and the cloaked figure chuckled "About Potter being her brother? No chance in hell." Draco's face is fuming "Well if you won't my Lord I will. You have no right to hide this from her!" "Oh no you don't! CRUCIO!" yelled the cloaked figure Draco then crumbled to the floor

"AH DRACO NO!" I screamed in my sweat and tears, tossing and turning. Draco ran into the room noticing I am dreaming Draco comes to my side and holds me. "Wake up Jezi! Wake up!" Draco raised his voice "Oh Draco you're safe." I replied opening my eyes "Of course I am. Jezi, whatever happened was dream; no one can hurt you or me." He replied comforting me with soothing words rocking me back and forth.

Then all went black.


End file.
